Currently, cabling and straps are primarily made from metal or polymer fiber woven or twisted in the design. Several of these materials are porous and susceptible to abrasion. Metallic elements are heavy due to their higher elemental density. Polymer fiber systems are lighter in weight, but are more bulky than their metal counterparts. Conventional woven sheaths are configured to provide abrasion resistance, although the sheaths are not configured as high strength members for carrying high structural tensile loads. Accordingly, there is a need for cables, sheaths and straps that overcome these disadvantages.